powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
When Logic Fails
When Logic Fails is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This is the second of four-episode story arc, which marks the first appearance of the Ptera Zord. Synopsis Puzzler, working with Fury, captures the Dino Charge Rangers until Riley's logical mind helps them break free. But the delay has allowed Fury time to head toward the Ptera Zord. Plot In Sledge's ship, Wrench tests the Ptera Charger for any energy in it only to conclude it is dead. He and Poisandra mock Fury for failing in his mission again. Sledge calls for Fury who faults him for causing the E-Tracer's destruction after swiping it from Poisandra and Wrench. Fury defends himself, now knowing the location and having the potential to control the Ptera Zord. Wrench protests that the Ptera Zord is useless without an energized PteraCharger, and the Gold Energem to energize it cannot be found with the E-Tracer now destroyed. Sledge is fed up at Fury and chases him off the ship, much to Poisandra's delight. Wrench returns to his chess game with Puzzler where he puts down the Ptera Charger. Fury quickly grabs it and forces them to work with him. In the Rangers' base, Riley works on calculating the arc lengths on a marble race path, while Kendall, Shelby, Tyler and Koda look upon the ruined E-Tracer. Koda's stomach rumbles and Kendall tells him she has sent Chase to get pizzas for the team. Kendall and Shelby discuss about each of their enemies' next step and their trust issues. Tyler, lost in the topic, interrupts them and Koda suggests their next step should be eating. Riley joins the conversation, stating they can find this out through logic: using the marble race to illustrate, all of the enemies ultimately only need to power the Ptera Charger before anything else. Kendall points out the only other lab that can do so and Riley tells everyone to start there. At the other lab, Puzzler, Fury and Wrench have already begun infiltrating it. Outside, two boys are playing on a life-size chess board, much to Puzzler's chagrin. Fury assigns Puzzler as a lookout and a reluctant Wrench to use the old medical equipment in the lab to energise the Ptera Charger with Fury as the power source. Puzzler watches two boys playing again and disappointed at their moves, steps outside to interrupt the game. Their subsequent shock and escape leads to Chase, who is on the way to the base with the pizza and he discovers Puzzler. They quickly engage into combat. Chase loses but before Puzzler can destroy Chase, the other Rangers arrive and he retreats. The Dino Charge Rangers follow them in. Puzzler deems the numbers advantage of the Rangers "illogical" and turns features of the abandoned building housing the lab into a maze and changes the air conditioner's temperature to freezing levels. All of the Rangers quickly become lost in the building: Riley getting confused at the labyrinth fire escape map; Tyler going through another door only to find himself back in the hallway he just ran through; Shelby ascending one floor's stairs and she ends up in the beginning of the floor; Chase discovering the emergency exit leads straight to a few stories drop and Koda pre-occupies himself with a vending machine still having some cookies in it. Riley checks the map to find that it only loops and thinks outside of the box, finding an air vent. He calls the others who have the same trouble as him and climbs through the vent. He peeks in on the lab with the villains successfully energizing the Ptera Charger through Fury and a golden blob emerging from him. Fury takes away the Charger and steps outside, leaving Wrench still stupefied in the entire situation. Puzzler, complacent with his work, relaxes outside and Fury congratulates him. Fury plans to pilot the Ptera Zord and woo Sledge so that he can return to the ship. Riley, who has escaped outside through the vent confronts Puzzler and Puzzler challenges him to a game of chess in order to free the other four Rangers. During the game, Riley throws several marbles into the vents from outside and they land in where the trapped Rangers' are. They escape while Riley wins the game. All of them now against Puzzler at once, they morph and fight him. to be added Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper (voice) *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Phil Brown - Puzzler (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast - Final Strike) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - N/A *Fury - Ptera (Battle Mode) Errors * Two editing errors occurred in this episode. The first one was when Tyler opens a door to go in one room, but ends up opening another door a completely different way as his previous actions are still seen on screen. (It was supposed to create the illusion of him going from one door back into the same hallway from another). The second editing error was when Shelby was running up a full set of stairs on camera. During that, she had her left hand on the wall and her right hand on the rail. When she was near the end, on camera, she puts her left hand on the rail, and before she got to the end to run up the set of stairs on camera, you can see that her left hand is back on the wall, even though Shelby at the bottom was supposed to match to what she was doing at the top. * When the rangers appear on top of the building, none of the vents are open, and yet they went through the vents to get out of the building. * When the Ptera Charger returns to Fury after it has been de-energized, it appears black instead of the regular silver. * When Shelby said "The Ptera Zord, Fury must have control of it." The subtitles incorrectly referred to her as Chase. Notes * The graphics that appear on the screen when Riley is thinking may be a reference to the BBC series Sherlock where Sherlock Holmes analyzes something. * Puzzler was Destroyed * Puzzler says "inconceivable" at one point, which may be a reference to Vizzini from The Princess Bride. Vizzini also played a "battle of wits" game with a protagonist, as Puzzler also plays a game of chess with Riley. * Riley crawling through the air vent and discovering Fury and the Gold Energem has a similarity to White Light as Billy crawled through a hidden passage where he found Zordon and Alpha creating the White Ranger powers. * The location for the lab's courtyard (where the chessboard was) was also the location used for Flynn McAllistair's childhood school in Ranger Blue. * One of the prisoners seen in Sledge's cell is a hybrid of two monster suits. It has the head of Behemoth and the body of the as-yet-unintroduced Fortress. See Also (fight footage & story)